


All for You

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, First Year Ritsu, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Year Rei, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: And I don't know how you get over, someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you.He could never deny his older brother. Anything to feel closer to Anija, to Oniichan, to the stranger that abandoned him without a second thought because no matter how many times Ritsu is left alone, he'll always come back.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> second year rei is a disaster

"Didn't know you were home," Ritsu says, not looking up from the book on his lap as he sits on the couch in the living room. He's not really reading, just staring through the pages with disinterest, reading the same words over and over in an attempt to refocus his attention on something other than his own thoughts.

Kicking the front door the rest of the way open with his boot, Rei leans one arm against the door frame, cigarette hanging from his fingers, decorated with chipped black nail polish. The v-neck collar on his shirt hangs too low, cross necklace resting against his chest, and he laughs, deep and just a little raspy. 

"I like surprises," he replies, and pushes himself upright, elbowing the door closed and walking over to the couch, leaning over in front of Ritsu, "What, not gonna at least say hello?"

"Why should I?" Ritsu grasps the hardcover of the book a little more tightly. "You didn't bother to say goodbye. I don't owe you anything, find someone else to bother."

"Hm," Rei says, taking a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out to the side. He flops with a thud on the couch next to him, stretching his legs out on the coffee table in front of them, crossing his legs at the ankles. Rei doesn't say anything further, and only sits next to Ritsu in quiet contemplation. 

The strong scent of tobacco mixed with the overbearing aroma of cologne clings to the surface of Rei's skin, but it doesn't hide the floral and sweet notes woven into his clothes. Underneath it all, Ritsu can smell his blood. It isn't his own. The blood running through his brother's veins isn't yet assimilated to his genetic code, purified by his curse, and as Ritsu shifts his weight to press his shoulder to Rei he can tell that his skin is still warm, sensation pricking Ritsu's own frigid body. 

Of course, it didn't take a vampire's sense of smell, or the deductive reasoning of a detective to figure out where Rei had been - the lipstick stain on his collarbone is enough of a giveaway. 

"You couldn't have fucked her more than three hours ago."

Rei glances at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, "About two," and flicks the ashes on the floor, not bothering to get a tray. "Don't worry, Ritsu, no one in this filthy world compares to you."

"I hate you," Ritsu hisses, slamming the book shut, standing up and throwing it across the room in a fit of uncontrolled anger he hadn't been anticipating. It lands with a thud against a low decorative table and knocks over several picture frames decorating the top with several large display bouquets. "I hate you so much, Anija, I," he trails off, turning his back toward Rei, and starts up the stairs toward the bedrooms. Rei’s faster than he recalls, however, and grabs his wrist tightly, fingers pressing bruises into his pale skin. 

"The fuck do you think you're going?" He growls. Ritsu tries to tug his arm away, but Rei always has and always will be stronger, and yanks Ritsu with a degree of force back toward the couch. "I wasn't done talkin' to ya," he says, and looks up, heavily lidded eyes still stained with black eyeshadow. 

"Well I'm done talking to you," Ritsu says, trying to jerk his arm back, but Rei's hold on him doesn't relent, no matter how hard he tries. Rei only watches, taking long drags off his cigarette, blowing smoke into the stale air of the house that tended to smell more like the dead than the living. 

Eventually, Ritsu stops fighting and stands motionless, staring at the wall in front of him. 

"Why are you tryin' to run away from me, hm? You jealous I fucked someone else?" Rei asks shifts his hand from Ritsu's wrist to around his waist, pulling him in closer. "Thought you didn't mind. You know I only ever think about my darling, precious Ritsu."

"I don't care, I just," Ritsu says and after a momentary pause, he stops resisting and drops to his knees on the couch, wrapping his thighs around Rei's hips, crashing their lips together without any sort of warning, furious and angry and full of all the jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. 

He could never deny his older brother. Rei didn't have to tell him to get on his knees anymore; Ritsu did it on instinct. Anything to feel closer to Anija, to _Oniichan_ , to the stranger that abandoned him without a second thought because no matter how many times Ritsu is left alone, he'll always come back like an addict. 

"Prove to me, show me that nothing else compares to me," Ritsu whispers, pulling away for a brief moment. 

Maybe that intoxication is a power of their curse Ritsu has yet to master. 

"Of course, anything for you," Rei breathes, taking one last puff of his cigarette before stubbing it out between his thumb and forefinger. "Anything," he says again, kissing Ritsu back, his fangs pricking Ritsu's lips, taste of copper gracing his tongue. 

Ritsu doesn't relent, enjoying every available surface of Rei's mouth as he wraps his arms around Rei's shoulders, grinding his growing erection into Rei's. He appreciated Rei's warm skin, a stark contrast to the icy death that he's used to touching. 

It's not long before Rei's ripping Ritsu's satin pajama top open, leaning Ritsu's body back far enough to kiss down his neck and chest, tongue darting out to draw circles and patterns around Ritsu's nipples. 

"You'd look cute with a little bar right here," Rei says and nuzzles his face into Ritsu's chest, biting at one soft, pink nub with a sharp canine. "Whaddya say Ritsu?" 

"Pass," Ritsu breathes, still holding on to Rei's neck to keep himself from falling backwards against the coffee table. 

Rei sighs, "Tragic, really," and brings his head up, sinking his fangs into Ritsu's neck without warning. Ritsu doesn't have time to adjust himself to the nearly debilitating pain, and his hands slip from where they'd been around Rei's neck, but Rei catches him in time, supporting his back with one hand  as he brings Ritsu's torso up close to his own. 

When the initial burst of pain fades, the only thing Ritsu's able to do is lean with his forehead on Rei's shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck, shallow breaths rising and falling with each gasp of his chest. 

"You love this don't you?" Ritsu asks, breathless, eyelashes fluttering closed. 

"'Course I fuckin' do," Rei mumbles, letting blood drip from Ritsu's neck onto the carpeted couch, but he doesn’t care--someone else will clean it up in the morning. He's too absorbed in the taste of his little brother, cock growing harder by the second the more he thinks about how wrong it is for them to be together like this. "I told you, nothin' compares to you."

When Rei releases him, his mouth is completely dyed crimson and he gives a half smile, reaching one hand up to push his normally meticulously styled black hair from his vision, and Ritsu's emotions melt into desire, relishing in the thought of his brother, his own flesh, consuming the blood that ties them together as siblings for eternity.  

Wiping a trickle of red from Rei's chin, Ritsu kisses him again, harder and deeper than before, and Rei laughs. 

"You do a great job of stayin' mad at me," Rei mumbles against Ritsu's mouth and Ritsu protests, nipping Rei's lower lip. "Bet you'd be real slutty if you actually liked me."

"Shut up," Ritsu says, out of breath, and wraps his arms tighter around Rei's neck as Rei slides his hands beneath Ritsu's thighs, hoisting his slim form up with ease, balancing the weight of Ritsu's body against his hips. Ritsu isn't very heavy, but it's still awkward clamoring up from the couch carrying another person in his arms. 

"I guess now it's okay to go upstairs?" Ritsu asks and Rei laughs.

"'Course it is, 's because I said so."

"You're vile," and Ritsu's lips are back on Rei's as he lets himself be carried to the grand staircase.

It's early morning, the sun only just peeking over the horizon, illuminating the house with a soft glow. Neither of them were fully adverse to the sun's rays yet, but in time they would become even less tolerant, like their parents, who should have already retired to their room, but as soon as Rei gets halfway up the stairs, he picks up their voices, still clear and groans, starting the descent back down. 

"Fuck, why're they still awake?"

"They don't care, you know that, c'mon take me to bed, please," Ritsu's almost begging, grinding himself into Rei with frantic desperation.

Rei snorts, "Never said I wasn't gonna fuck you, just don't wanna fuckin' talk to them about where I've been. Now shut up, that mouth's only good for one thing."

Ritsu doesn't argue with him, doesn't fight his comments, only accepts them as the truth as Rei shoves his back against a wall in the living room obscured from the line of sight from the staircase. Rei balances Ritsu's weight on one arm, and pulls Ritsu's pajama pants down, just far enough to reach what he needed to reach without exposing Ritsu completely (they are in the living room after all) and they stretch tightly against their seams. 

"This isn't very inconspicuous," Ritsu hisses, and Rei growls at him under his breath.

"I said shut up," Rei says, and unbuttons his own pants with one hand, yanking the zipper down. He doesn't bother to remove any more of his own clothing, just enough for him to slide his cock out, already painfully erect from where it had been stifled underneath his clothing. 

Rei's bad habit of sleeping around serves him well in the present moment, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small foil pack of lubricant, ripping it open with his teeth. Ritsu is still balancing on one of Rei's arms, primarily supporting himself by the squeeze of his thighs and the core muscles that he'd developed enough from his time as an idol. 

Biting his lip, Ritsu tries not to make any noise - both because his parents are upstairs and because Rei had told him to. It makes Ritsu sick thinking that he involuntarily obeyed Rei without so much as a second thought, but in the end he'd follow Rei to the ends of earth if that's what he wanted. There's no one that would ever own Ritsu inside and out the way his older brother does.

"Work with me, will ya?" Rei asks and Ritsu arches his back up, pulling away from the wall slightly to allow Rei to hook Ritsu’s legs over his arms, pressing their bodies closer together. Rei slides one hand up the soft, pale skin of Ritsu's thigh to his ass, slicking his fingers and pressing them inside of him.

Dropping his arms around Rei's shoulders, Ritsu leans his head back against the wall. He could probably get off on just Rei's fingers alone, his entire body wracked with insatiable desire, threatening to come undone at any time, coming close every time Rei presses inside of him.

"Probably didn't even need this, did ya?" Rei asks, stretching Ritsu open with three fingers, until Ritsu can't hold it any longer and moans, digging his nails into Rei's skin. It only makes Rei laugh, "Knew you couldn't stay quiet for long." He pulls his hand away, gripping Ritsu's thighs again with as much force as he can manage and unceremoniously thrusts into Ritsu, burying his head into Ritsu's neck. 

Screwing his eyes closed, Ritsu tightens his hold on Rei's shoulders and bites his lip in a vain attempt to keep his pleasure contained, but it doesn't work as planned and before he can stop himself he's already hearing,"Oniichan" roll off the tip of his tongue in breathy, desperate tones. 

"Grab my neck," Rei says in nearly a whisper, nuzzling into the side of Ritsu's face, and Ritsu does as he's told, wanting to do anything to get himself closer into Rei's embrace. Rei grabs hold of Ritsu's upper arms, Ritsu's legs still hooked over Rei's elbows and drives into him deeper, harder. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ritsu manages to get out, his throat dry from his ragged breathing, and he rests his chin on Rei's shoulder, tightening his grip, running one hand up Rei's neck and into his hair, sharply yanking on it as Rei bites him again and again, leaving a trail of bloodied bruises and fang marks in his wake. Ritsu can feel his own blood running down his chest, staining the fabric of his open pajama top and it wracks his entire body with a wave of pleasure. Even if he heals faster than a human, Ritsu would still have the marks long enough to show for it when they went to school later that morning. He'd never admit it to anybody, but he loved the marks of ownership his brother left him. 

Over Rei's shoulder, Ritsu can see their most recent family portrait over the fireplace, the four of them painted in an old style of noble elegance long disappeared from the modern world, and finds it ironic that here he and Rei were, fucking against a wall in living room, the very antithesis of the aura of aristocracy their family sought to project to the outside world. But Ritsu wouldn't have it any other way. It's impossible to tell the damned to abstain from sin. 

Grasping Ritsu's upper arms tighter and tighter, Rei's cock slams into him with increasing force and frenzy, his bites getting more sloppy, hastily sinking his teeth into anything he could grab hold of, Ritsu's flesh paying the price. Ritsu can tell that Rei's not going to last much longer, and that thought alone is almost enough to send Ritsu over the edge, his own cock pressed between his stomach and Rei's, hard and slicked with his own precum, the friction between their bodies almost unbearable. 

"Fuck, you're somethin' else you know, no one else in the world feels this good," Rei says, his voice so deep it almost comes across as a growl, tobacco laced breath hanging between them. “Doesn't matter how many people I fuck, I'll always find my way home to you," he continues, kissing the top of Ritsu's head as Rei presses their bodies impossibly closer. 

"I know," Ritsu replies, chest rising and falling with his shallow breaths and he digs his fingernails into the back of Rei's neck, overwhelmed by how deep he'd managed to get inside Ritsu's body. "Doesn't matter how many times I tell you I hate you, I could never."

"Yeah, yeah, don't hurt yourself bein' honest with me.”

Ritsu almost doesn't notice when he's cumming over his own abdomen, mind and body completely surrendered to his older brother, letting himself be used in whatever way Rei felt like. His own pleasure didn't exist outside of Rei's desire, and Ritsu would do anything and everything to make sure that Rei wanted for nothing even if it meant giving up his own autonomy when they were together like this.

"Oniichan," Ritsu starts, "Oniichan, please, inside me, don't pull out, don't, keep going," he continues, cognizant that he's begging, but past the point of feigning anger over the subservient nature Rei brought out in him when they were alone together. 

After only a few more thrusts, Rei's releasing inside of him, cock so deep inside of Ritsu he feels like he might break in half, wracked with pleasure. 

Rei doesn't move for a moment, and Ritsu doesn't make him, enjoying the feeling of being held in his brother's arms. Finally, Rei pushes their bodies off the wall and walks over to the couch, setting Ritsu down on the cushions with care, hitching up Ritsu's pajama pants in the process and zipping up his own. He kneels down and runs his fingers through Ritsu's hair, soft black strands slipping through his hands. 

"Gonna be less of a bitch now?" Rei asks, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lighting one up, throwing it on the coffee table.

"Doubtful, you're not any less of an asshole."

"Yeah, yeah," Rei says, and moves to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around Ritsu's figure and keeping him close, pressed against his side. Ritsu leans his head into Rei's chest and enjoys the feeling of Rei's hand in his hair and the scent of himself that permeated Rei's body, from his clothes, to his skin, to the blood now running through Rei's veins, and doesn't notice his eyes closing with the sun breaking over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! you can always find me on twitter


End file.
